


A Night for Pride

by foxtwin



Category: Toy Story Series (Movies)
Genre: College, Gen, Prom, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 23:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtwin/pseuds/foxtwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buzz and Woody prepare for their college's prom night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night for Pride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilpocketninja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilpocketninja/gifts).



> A/N: Toy Story AU with implied Disney Princesses crossover.

“Damn, Woody, what’s with that cowboy getup? We’re going to the prom, not a rodeo!” Robert “Buzz” Lightner had responded to a knock on his dormitory room door at New Upper Texas State University. His roommate, Woodrow Wilson Pride, pushed past him despite a friendly pat on the shoulders.

“Leave off with the jokes, ‘Buzz Lightyear.’ I’m stressed enough as it is. Roping practice for Sunday’s tournament at the stables went long, and I obviously haven’t had time to change into my tux.”

“Oh, that hurts,” Buzz said, straightening his bowtie. “I suppose my double major in kinesiology and astrophysics is wearing on your aggie sensibilities?”

“I said, leave off!” Woody wiped Buzz’s hand off his shoulder and walked toward the private bathroom in their dorm room.

“I’m only kidding, you know,” Buzz said, following him in.

“Kidding, my ass,” Woody said as he turned on the water and stopped the sink. “I know you, Buzz. It’s been three days since I asked Rory to the prom and she’s barely talked to me about it.” Woody lathered his beard with shaving soap, then pushed his straight razor under the water.

“Then you’ll be glad I talked with Isabella,” Buzz said.

“Oh?” Woody said over the rush of water that continuously cleared his razor of whiskers and soap.

Yeah. She said she’s dying to meet you.”

“Who’s Isabella?” Woody asked, clearing whiskers from his chin and cheeks.

“Your date for the evening.”

Woody nicked himself slightly, pulled out a styptic pen and applied it forcefully to the cut without making so much as a sound of agony. Buzz admired that.

“But, I already have a date with...”

“Not anymore you don’t. Aurora – your date – cancelled on you about three hours ago.”

“What the hell?” Woody said.  

“Yeah. Said she had tons of exams tomorrow and she’s got to get her beauty sleep. So, I’ve hooked you up with Isabella. You’ll like her.”

“You mean to tell me Rory called and cancelled?” Woody, finished with his shave, stormed out of the bathroom, incredulous.

“’Fraid so, buddy.” Buzz shook his head, following him.

“Damn girl always needs her beauty sleep, I swear!” Woody said, removing the styptic pen and wiping his face with a hand towel.

“But not to worry,” Buzz tried to brighten Woody’s often dour mood. “Isabella’s a good girl. I’ve heard she’ll date even the ugliest guy around – and you’re anything but ugly. So there’s hope!”

“Gee, thanks.” Woody slumped his shoulders, then removed his hat and his vest, hanging them neatly in the closet. “Who are you going with, Buzz?” Woody asked.

“Oh, nobody special. Just Cindy.”

“What do you mean, just Cindy? You and Cindy Reller have been an item since high school. Isn’t it about time you asked her to marry you?”

“What would she want with me for a husband? We’re just really good friends. Nothing more.” Buzz sat down on his bed.

“Duh! Have you seen the way she looks at you? She really likes you. She hangs on your every word. You remember the double date we had last semester? How she kept asking you how spaceships work, and how fast you have to run to get away from someone who wants to grab your arm? She worships you.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of. She acts like I’m some prince ready to sweep her off her feet. But what I really am is a science nerd who’s interested more in space-time theory and particle physics than in keeping house and acting romantic all the time.”

Woody took off his chaps and began unbuttoning his shirt. “I don’t think she’s really into all that stuff, do you?”

“Look,” Buzz said, leaning forward. “Cindy’s great and all, but ever since we were in Freshman English, she’s had this notion of moving to England or Ireland or Scotland or some such place and living in a castle. Ha! Can you imagine me living in a castle?”

Woody laughed. “No, not really. Funny, but I wouldn’t have pegged Cindy to be someone to want to move away from this little town. She always seemed the homebody.”

“You don’t know her mom, then,” Buzz said with contempt. “Or should I say, her stepmom.”

“What about her?” Woody said, pulling his plaid shirt from his hairless torso, and snagging a white tuxedo shirt from the closet.

“Cindy’s always having to be back at home by nine or some early hour. It’s a wonder she’s even able to stay out ‘til midnight tonight.”

“Midnight, huh?” Woody faced Buzz. He began buttoning his shirt. “What’s up with that?”

“I don’t know. Something about her turning into a pumpkin...”

Woody laughed. “Sorry I asked. Tell me about Isabella?”

“Oh, she’s a girl I dated once my sophomore year. The date was nice, but she’s more the literary type. Library Science major.”

“A librarian, huh?”

“Yeah. Without the glasses. She doesn’t go for the jocks. Probably why I struck out with her. But she does like her guys to be more quirky, in that good sort of way.”

“You mean like me.” Woody was not liking the tone of this conversation, and shed his jeans in agitation.

“Naw. Nothing like that. She likes the gentle macho, not the big and strong macho. And cowboys, my man, are macho in her book. She likes horses, and you, my man, have one of the finest horses in Texas.”

Woody was still not convinced that an evening sans Aurora would be worth the trouble of fitting into a tight-fitting tuxedo. He pulled the tuxedo pants from the hanger and slowly pulled them over his legs and thighs.

“If this Isabella doesn’t work out,” Woody said as he zipped his pants, “I’m gonna lay the blame squarely on you.”

“What,” Buzz said. “Would you rather not go to the prom at the Infinity Club? That’s easily arranged. But I thought since you’d already paid for the tuxedo rental, you may as well have some fun. And who knows. Love may yet blossom between you.”

Woody doubted it. But having fun at the senior prom had always been his primary objective. It was why he had asked Rory to go with him in the first place, as he thought she’d enjoy the music. Maybe he and the bookish Isabella could find some common ground, too.

“Hey Buzz, could you help me with this bowtie?”

“Sure, buddy,” Buzz said, jumping up from his bed. “You look sharp, Woody,” Buzz said, adjusting Woody’s bowtie and cummerbund.

“So do you, Buzz,” Woody said. “Sorry I snapped at you earlier. I guess I’ve just been looking forward to a night out for a while, now that classes are over.

“No harm done. Shall we go to the Infinity, then?”

“And beyond,” Woody added.

“Then, let’s go get ‘em cowboy!” Buzz said.


End file.
